deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma vs Lord Voldemort
Akuma vs Lord Voldemort is a fight. Description The most powerful Street Fighter takes on the most powerful Dark Wizard in the battle between these two demon antagonists who are connected to the main protagonist. Intro Wiz: Villians they are powerful people who put people to the test Boomstick: But these tested the protaganists to the limit Wiz: Akuma Master of the fist Boomstick: And Voldermort the dark wizard Wiz: For this fight we will only use Base Akuma to make it more fair as well…let's just say Voldemort cannot deal with Shin and Oni forms like at all Boomstick: With that out of the way. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle Akuma Wiz: Akuma Master of the Fist Boomstick: AGAIN I mean yeah he is awesome but goddammit it's repetative Wiz: Well...It's our job I mean come on we get like $30,000 for this plus views and Craig probably needs to give us a raise... Boomstick: Anyway you know the background story he and dear brother Gouken trained in the assasin's fist but Akuma gave in to the dark side killed master, lost to brother first time then semi-killed him and became a badass in the series. That should summed the story up... Wiz: Anyway Akuma could be considered a more powerful version of Ryu and Ken really but let's starts first with some of his moves such as the Hadoken which is a surging wave of energy and he can launch it from the air unlike the other shotos Boomstick:The shoryuken is a rising uppercut to the face and launches his opponents into the air and now he can smack the living hell out of them in midair into the ground like a chop like a badass. Jesus that must be hard. Wiz: The hurricane kick which can bypass projectiles sometimes and he can even make himself rise up like when he was underwater Boomstick: I still can't pronounce that name and that i don't even know how he can breathe underwater and rise from the bottom to split a fucking submarine in half Wiz: He can teleport short distances and be intangible during the teleportation and use the demon flip as it delays him in the air to slide or throw them in mid air Boomstick:He has super arts such as the Messatsu Gohado, Goshoryu and Gorasen all have purple energy to advance. Like a fucking demon badass he is Wiz: Well he can use three extra devastating moves the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, Demon Armageddon, and the raging demon with it's more powerful version the wrath of the raging demon with the latest one being Sekia Koretsuha Boomstick: HE HAS 4 DAMNN. Anyway Kongo Kokuretsu Zan which when he punches the ground and a wave of energy surges blasting opponents away. Demon Armegeddon is where he kicks the opponent away then chases after them using the hurricane kick and past right through them, the raging demons basically destroy ones soul and the wrath of the raging demon is more powerful. Wiz: But he has one more new move which is called Sekia Koretsuha which it's incomplete version destroyed a forest while at it's full power is similar to Kongo Kokuretsu Zan but lava explodes from the ground instead. Though his V-trigger is Dohatsu Shoten which increases his strength for a short time Boomstick: Akuma has impressive feats such as being able to take down a small island with an incomplete Kongou Kokuretsu Zan, Survived underwater for fuck sake, Managed to beat Gen and came back to beat his older brother and lastly he is one of the strongest Street Fighter characters in base easily toppling most of the cast Wiz: However Akuma is not perfect he easily can be angered and he wants his opponents to surpass him completely so he holds back until necessary. Boomstick: But mess with Akuma his fists will plow you down to the ground *Akuma jumps in* Akuma: So it's You Voldemort Wiz: In the wizarding world there are social status on how the wizards are born ranging from full blooded to muggle borns Boomstick: wtf are those names even… Wiz: Well full blooded wizards and half blooded ones exactly what they sound like juggles are just humans with no powers but some can use magic even if the parents are ordinary humans…somehow Boomstick: Ahhh wiat so I CAN use magic let me try Wiz: Not now so anyway Voldermort's original name was Tom Riddle and he is a half-blood *Boomstick is trying to cast spells* Boomstick: Sorry Wiz was busy so anyway Voldermort entered Hogwarts and was great in magic but went to the dark side basically later becoming the dark lord Wiz: Voldermort has basic spells such as Stupefy which stuns the enemy, Experiallmus disarms the opponent, Accio to summon things Boostick: Summoning? ACCIO BEER, ACCIO MONEY Wiz: Ahem well he also have other spells like Alarte Ascendate to throw opponents away, Anapneo is to choke others, Episkey to heal broken bones, Fiendfyre to create a firestorm that even Dumblodore had issues with, Impedimenta is to immobilize targets and freezing their grip knocking them back as well Boomstick: That's a bunch of fucking spells man Wiz: And that's not even done… Boostick: OH GOD DAMMIT WIZ. Well he has other spells like Protego to protect Voldermort from attacks, Sectumsempra is like invisible air slashes and they are normally fatal, Vulnera Sanentur can also heal wounds when needed. Jesus this is a wide variety Wiz: He still has 3 more spells which are called the unforgivable curses. Crucio tortures the victims to the point of insanity, Imperio take control of another person however if they have a strong willpower they can shrug it off but his most deadly spell is Avada Kedavra which causes instantaneous death but it can be intercepted quite easily like hitting a wall Boomstick: FINALLY Wiz: Well only the spells Boomstick: NEIN Wiz: It isn't huge ok… Boomstick: Fine Wiz: Voldemort has seven artifacts known as Horcruxes which contain his soul so to kill him permanently all must be destroyed Boomstick: He is quite tough as he reigned as the strongest wizard that even someone like Dumbledore wasn't that confident in fighting him and with the elder wand almost overpowered the barrier around Hogwards for a guys who has no nose that's something to kind of brag off Wiz: But Voldemort isn't without his flaws he is arrogant, the elder wand won't respond to him properly since he isn't the true master but that's only if he attacks it's true master and lastly if all the horcruxes get destroyed he is mortal again via soul destruction. Boomstick: Even if he can't smell doesn't mean he won't kill you Voldemort:There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's settle this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE Fight *In Malfoy Manor the main hall's door bursts open* *Akuma comes out of the smoke as bodies are laid down behind him* Akuma: Is there anyone who can challenge me here? *Voldemort comes out of his seat* Voldemort: What kind of wizard are you capable of taking down my army? Surely no ordinary Wizard why not join me Akuma: Silence. We talk with our fist Voldemort: You will surely regret opposing the dark lord FIGHT! Voldemort: Avada Kedavra *As a green lightshoots out of his wand Akuma dodged with ease and easily closed the distance between the combatants and hurricane kicks before doing a shoryuken knocking Voldemort in the air* Akuma: Weakling *As the jumps in the air and do air fireballs* *Voldemort gets up and uses stupefy to stun Akuma for a split second* Voldemort: *In his mind* What kind of sorcery is this? He can shoot things out of his hand *In the fight* Impedimenta *paralyses Akuma for a bit and throws him out into the hall and teleports behind Akuma* Avada Kedavra *but Akuma counters with his own teleport and then demon flips Voldemort* Akuma: It seems you are more than I thought MESSATSU GOHADO *As a giant ball of fire launches at Voldemort* Voldemort: Fiendfyre *A giant fire storm manages to cancel it out and attacks Akuma* It's done *Suddenly from the fires Akuma did a demon flip and throws Voldemort from mid-air into the ground* Akuma: Is that all you can do? Voldemort: How can you survive that no matter Cru- *Just before Voldemort can fully cast the spell Akuma hurricane kicks and it hits Voldemort 3 times in the skull sending him flying then fires a fireball like a hadoken but with literal fire burning Voldemort* Akuma: You are a waste of my time *As he walks away but Voldemort gets up and uses a spell* Voldemort: Imperio *And tries to control Akuma but he shakes free and does a Hadoken to Voldemort* So he also has a strong will Alarte Ascendate *it throws Akuma 20 meters to gain some distance between them* Avada Kedavra Akuma: Fool *Akuma teleport past the beam and does a pose with his fists on fire* SEKIA KORETSUHA *As his fist hits the ground a fissure of volcanic fire comes out and destroys the manor as Voldemort teleports out just in time* Voldemort: Accio Wand *He called for the wand and uses episkey yo fix his bones that were broken by the hits also using Vulnera Sanentur to heal the wounds and tries to find Akuma to try to choke him with Anapneo* Where are you? *Sees Akuma just a few steps away from him* Ana- *But before he can even say the spell Akuma knees him and launches him the air then doing a Messatsu Gourasen* How can he just…*coughs out blood* Akuma: You did not die impressive for a weakling Voldemort: I won't let you mock me that easily *Voldemort keeps trying to stupefy Akuma but he kept dodging* Akuma: MESSATSU GOUSHORYU *Akuma does three consecutive shoryukens that launched Voldemort in the air yet he got up albeit very beaten up* No one has survived all that barrage of my assaults yet this isn't a fight because of how weak you are…A DISGRACE *As Akuma does his battle pose* Voldemort: How dare you mock me? Akuma: Continuing this fight will lead to your death no matter what *Does a AoE blast to try to kill Akuma yet he came out unscratched* Voldemort: What are you? Akuma: A demon and you will die Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA *As the wand shoots the death beam* Akuma: MESSASTU *Akuma then does his raging demon which passes through the beam* Voldemort: Wha? *As he sees the world is going dark for him* Akuma: Remember your sins! *As Akuma lands a fist to Voldemort's head* Voldemort: What? *He can feel his soul being eradicated* N-*Struck in the stomach this time and then he hits Voldemort for 13 more times destroying his souls as he cannot scream from the pain due to the fists hitting him to fast and Akuma comes out doing his signature pose as Voldemort's body is laid waste and is dead on the ground* Akuma: THIS IS MESSATSU. Dark wizard you were a waste of my time *As Akuma walks away from the destroyed mansion K.O.! Results Boomstick: Holy Shit. But wait isn't he suppose to be immortal plus his horcruxes are still there? Wiz: That's the problem while Voldemort can't exactly die he can still be incapacitated in his body plus not to mention he had like…no advantages in the slightest Boomstick: Akuma can destroy a small island while Voldemort can only almost break the barrier of hogwarts do strength goes to Akuma, speed well Voldemort doesn't have many notable ones but Akuma is faster than Ryu or a least as fast so there is that. Wiz: And durability is not really a contest while Voldemort is immortal he can still get knock-out and cannot take the damage Akuma dishes out Boomstick: But Wiz what about the Avada Kedavra? Wouldn't it kill him in one hit Wiz: While it can it's dodgeable for someone like Akuma who is faster than Voldemort and can practically land hits before he can even release his spells so it's a blitz really. All in all Voldemort literally has no true or lasting advantage over Akuma who has ways to end the fight even without using his other Demon or moves* Boomstick: Voldemort couldn't smell the air of defeat when dealing with this demon Wiz: The Winner is Akuma Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles